Produk Pesanan?
by 7D
Summary: (Ficlet) Taekwoon itu bebal dalam belajar, namun handal dalam menggombal. Maka jangan heran kalau Hakyeon mengutuk mulut serampangan yang selalu menggodanya itu hingga dirinya tidak bisa menahan senyum malu.LeoN, Taekwoon X Hakyeon (VIXX), BXB, OOC, Happy Reading!


**PRODUK PESANAN**

 **TAEKWOON X HAKYEON (VIXX)**

 **(Ficlet), (Romance, AU! Slash!), (T), (Warn! OOC)**

 **.**

 **{Taekwoon itu bebal dalam belajar, namun handal dalam menggombal. Maka jangan heran kalau Hakyeon mengutuk mulut serampangan** **yang selalu menggodanya itu hingga dirinya tidak bisa menahan senyum malu.}**

 **.**

 **7D**

* * *

Sejak pagi tadi, ia sudah melayani belasan mahasiswa yang keluar-masuk ruangannya untuk konsultasi. Menanyakan ini-itu, meminta saran, bahkan ada yang curhat.

Apa mereka pikir Hakyeon ini sarana curhat seperti acara di televisi _ikan terbang_?

Ingin rasanya Hakyeon menolak untuk menggantikan posisi dosennya sebagai **dosen pembimbing skripsi** tahun ini. Karena...

"Hai, _honey_. Aku datang..."

...manusia sipit yang seenaknya duduk dengan kaki bertopang _like a boss_ di seberang.

"Bisakah kau sopan, Taekwoon- _ssi_? Aku bahkan belum mempersilahkanmu duduk," ucap Hakyeon berusaha menekan intonasi suara selembut mungkin.

Yang dituju hanya tersenyum miring, semakin menaikkan kadar emosi Hakyeon yang siap meledak. Tanpa kata-kata, Taekwoon langsung meletakkan kertas setebal kamus bersampul kuning cerah ke hadapan Hakyeon.

"Tolong koreksi skripsiku, ya _honey_? Kuharap kau bisa memberikan sedikit kelonggaran pada calon suamimu yang tampan ini," seloroh Taekwoon dengan _wink_ serta tatapan menggoda yang ia klaim mampu menghamili seluruh mahasiswi dikampusnya.

Hakyeon bersumpah ingin meninju wajah itu jika saja tidak ada CCTV di ruangan ini. Memilih untuk mengalah, tetap profesional menjalankan pekerjaan. Salahkan saja otaknya yang terlalu pintar saat kuliah dulu hingga ia dipaksa untuk menjadi asisten. Oh, dosen pembimbing skripsi untuk saat ini.

Hakyeon meraih skripsi mentah di hadapan untuk ia teliti. Mulai dari cover, Hakyeon hayati sepenuh hati. Digenggaman tangan kanannya sudah ada spidol merah, siap mencoret bahkan menyilang besar-besar jika ada kesalahan dalam penyusunan skripsi mahasiswa _bahlul_ ini.

Hingga sampai pada pembahasan, Hakyeon tidak menemukan kesalahan apapun. Penulisannya rapi tanpa _typo_ , materinya juga jelas dan lengkap. Namun mengingat sepak terjang Taekwoon yang sudah menjadi mahasiswa selama 6 tahun —saking bebalnya— membuat Hakyeon curiga dengan orang ini.

"Kau pakai jasa calo skripsi, Taekwoon- _ssi_?" tanya Hakyeon dengan tatapan curiga.

Yang ditanya sedikit terkejut, sibuk melamun sementara Hakyeon fokus memeriksa skripsi miliknya, "Tidak. Itu hasilku sendiri."

"Jangan bohong, Jung. Aku bisa melaporkanmu pada Profesor Kim supaya kau menjadi mahasiswa abadi disini," kata Hakyeon mengarahkan kepala spidol pada Taekwoon.

"Dan kau bisa bertemu denganku setiap hari? Ah, kalau kau menerima cintaku, dengan senang hati kuperbolehkan kau melakukannya, _sweety..._ "

Spidol yang Hakyeon genggam dibanting kasar ke meja, geram dengan candaan Taekwoon yang tidak habis-habis, "Aku serius, Jung Taekwoon! Aku bisa melemparkan kertas ini kewajahmu jika kau berani melawanku sekali lagi!"

Taekwoon tersentak menatap Hakyeon yang muram parasnya. Sedikit merasa bersalah telah mengerjai asisten dosen manis itu sampai marah seperti tadi. Hingga ia memilih untuk memasang _poker face_ andalan untuk mengelabuhi rasa kaget.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, dua manusia itu masih hanyut dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Hanya ada suara detak jam dinding yang terdengar, sedikit menyelamatkan suasana canggung diantara mereka berdua. Hingga suara coretan lembar demi lembar skripsi di tangan Hakyeon terdengar menyeramkan. Ingin Taekwoon bertanya, namun takut Hakyeon akan marah lagi seperti tadi.

Hakyeon menutup spidol dan diletakkan di kaleng tempat alat tulis. Menutup skripsi tersebut kemudian mendorongnya kearah Taekwoon.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Hakyeon menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Bo-boleh, Pak," balas Taekwoon berusaha serius, walaupun bibirnya gatal ketika memanggil Hakyeon dengan sebutan 'Pak'.

"Apa kau benar-benar lulus mata kuliah Akuntansi Biaya?"

Taekwoon berusaha mengingat apa saja yang telah ia pelajari untuk menjawab. Tapi jangankan pelajaran, nama dosen dan mata kuliah saja Taekwoon tidak hafal.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawab? Baik, akan kucabut—"

"Iya, aku sudah lulus, Pak. Sudah." Sambung Taekwoon cepat sebelum Hakyeon mengeluarkan ancaman.

Hakyeon melepas kacamata kemudian menyelipkannya diselipan kancing kemeja tepat di bagian depan dada, terlihat seksi di mata Taekwoon, "Apa kau tidak pernah belajar apa itu _mess product_ dan produk pesanan? Apa kau tahu produk yang kau analisis itu bukanlah produk pesanan?"

Kebingungan Taekwoon mendengar kalimat rumit yang keluar dari bibir lembut itu. _Mess product?_ Produk pesanan? Apa itu?

Hakyeon menggeleng melihat reaksi Taekwoon yang hanya melongo minta ditabok. Daripada kelamaan, lebih baik mengalah lagi agar Taekwoon segera pergi.

"Dengarkan aku, Taekwoon- _ssi_. Aku jelaskan secara ringkas dan nanti kau bisa mencari tahu lebih lanjut dari buku ataupun internet. Jadi tolong dengarkan, mengerti?"

Taekwoon mengangguk. Mulai serius melihat wajah Hakyeon—lebih fokus ke bibir basah Hakyeon.

" _Mess product_ adalah barang yang melalui proses pembuatan dan bisa dikonsumsi semua orang setelahnya. Contoh, ketika kau memesan kue ulang tahun, kue itu bisa dibuat untuk siapa saja. Tinggal menambahkan nama sesuai permintaan, dan selesai. Beda dengan produk pesanan. Produk pesanan adalah barang yang dibuat dan diproses hanya untuk kita sendiri. Dan produk itu tidak dapat digunakan lagi oleh orang lain. Hanya untuk kamu, dan milik kamu."

"Contohnya?"

"Undangan pernikahan. Apa mungkin kau meminjam undangan pernikahan orang lain untuk kau gunakan sendiri? Tidak mungkin. Pasti kau memesan ke percetakan, membuat undangan yang baru."

"Oooh, begitu..." beo Taekwoon sedikit mengerti tentang apa yang Hakyeon jelaskan.

"Sekarang, coba kau beri aku contoh lain dari produk pesanan," tantang Hakyeon mengetes pemahaman si muka datar _ganjen_ ini.

Namun yang ia dapat adalah bangkitnya tubuh besar itu sambil mengambil skripsi mentah miliknya. Berjalan keluar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Hampir saja Hakyeon meledak jika anak itu tidak segera berbalik dan berujar,

"Contohnya adalah kau dan undangan pernikahan kita, _honey_. Kau diciptakan hanya untukku dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa memilikimu kecuali aku. Dan undangan pernikahan kita nanti akan menjadi dan hanya untuk kita berdua. Terima kasih, _honey_. Aku mencintaimu.." diiringi dengan _flying kiss_ dan langkah lebar Taekwoon menjauhi pintu ruangannya.

Meninggalkan Hakyeon yang tersenyum sembari menggeleng, heran kenapa ia bisa malu hanya karena digombali mahasiswanya sendiri.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N :** Comeback lagi dengan ide receh pas belajar di kampus. Ada yang kuliah di jurusan Manajemen? Pasti tau pelajaran ini. Sengaja sih bikin Taekwoon OOC disini. Soalnya lagi bosen bikin Hakyeon yang heboh, jadi diputarbalik(?) aja. Oh, makasih buat yang review fav follow di **Honey On Your Lips (Nuratikah, Mara997, Guest, RFionn, liuzhiang, guestwhoi'am, _ArsFirda, DobiPanda, Optimus-gun, Aafnjyh)._** Selamat membaca, komen kritik saran juga boleh :D


End file.
